


Office Politics

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Boss/Employee Relationship, Caught, Chair Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Desk Sex, F/F, Office Sex, Rivalry, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cat and Kara are in Metropolis for an event and break into the Daily Planet to have sex in Lois Lane's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Politics

“What if someone recognizes you?” Kara wheedles, watching nervously over her shoulder.

“Coming from the girl who uses a pair of glasses and a hair band as a disguise?” Cat is focusing very hard on the door, and her words slur slightly as a result. “There! I knew it.”

“Do I want to know how you got a key for Lois Lane’s office?” Kara asks as she’s dragged into the still, dark room. 

“It used to be my office,” Cat reminds her. “I knew she wasn’t smart enough to change the locks. And maybe tomorrow I’ll email Perry about how infrequently they update their security passes. This one is six years old.”

“When you said we should leave the party early, I didn’t think you meant for breaking and entering.”

“Oh,” Cat turns away from where she’s hiding awards behind plant pots on Lois’s shelves. “I meant we should leave for exactly the reason you thought. It’s been a _week_ , Kara.”

A long, almost endless week, Kara has to agree. It’s probably why her fingers tremble when she reaches out to brush a strand of perfectly-curled hair from Cat’s face. And almost certainly why a happy little sigh escapes when Cat kisses her, hungry and not even attempting to hide where this break-in is going to end.

“Where do you want me?” Kara whispers, still mindful of being caught. She speaks the words against Cat’s cheek, before nipping at her earlobe. “Don’t make me be patient tonight, Cat. Please?”

“Not tonight,” Cat promises, and when their eyes meet Kara understands all over again what it means to be wanted. The desire radiates off Cat, from the way she bites down on her lower lip, to the slightly hooded shape of her eyes as she devours every inch of Kara in her Segel-worthy green Valentino. “On the desk with you.”

Kara does not need to be told twice. She hitches her skirt, holding it with one hand, and pulls Cat along with the other. Kara’s firm in pushing Cat down into Lois’s seat, an executive leather one that makes Cat’s own look subtle in comparison. Cat grips the armrests and nods for Kara to continue. “Show me.”

With a second of levitation, Kara places herself on the desk. Lois has scented candles on strategic surfaces around the room, and Kara takes the executive decision that they can risk a few, lighting them with a few short, sharp bursts from her eyes. That’s enough superpower for one night, she decides. It’s time to follow Cat’s commands.

Which means parting her thighs as she sits on the sturdy glass desk. Her dress skirt is up around her waist now, and the glass is cool against the back of her thighs. She enjoys how Cat’s breath catches at the first reveal of Kara’s black lace panties. The dress and underwear were picked out by Cat, perhaps with this in mind, left on the hotel bed for Kara to change when she finally arrived for the Segel Awards. Ten minutes later and Supergirl would have missed walking Cat down the red carpet, and that was just never going to be an option.

“Did you miss me?” Kara asks, hooking the chair with one foot and wheeling Cat closer. Kara’s still wearing the black Manolos that were a gift for their three-month anniversary, and in moments like these she doesn’t mind that they still pinch a little. “Because I’ve missed you. Seven nights apart is our record, did you know that? I’m in no hurry to break it, so let’s make sure that doesn’t happen again. Still, if you wanted, you can feel how much I missed you, Cat. Just give me your hand.”

Cat is smiling at Kara’s boldness. This isn’t generally how things play out, but they’ve become adept at surprising each other. Cat offers her hand with a flick of her wrist, one of those little flourishes that make Kara smile to think of in moments they’re apart. Wasting no time, Kara takes that hand and leans forward to kiss each knuckle in turn. Then she guides Cat’s fingers down to that black lace she picked out, revelling in the groan when Cat feels for herself just how soaked Kara already is. 

“Kara.” Cat makes her name sound like a scolding, a prayer and a mouthful of gratitude all at the same time. Kara’s in the greatest danger of her life so far, falling so hard for her boss, but there’s so little she can do to stop it. Tonight, she isn’t even going to try. What Cat feels for her in return is something that can be banished until another time.

“I just wanted so badly for you to touch me,” Kara confesses, tilting her head back and baring her throat. She closes her eyes, it makes it easier to admit these things out loud. She trails her nails down her exposed neck, feeling Cat’s gaze on her. When Kara does the same again on the other side of her neck, Cat matches her with a much more pointed dragging of nails down both of Kara’s sensitive inner thighs. The hiss of delight is involuntary, and Kara feels her hips already starting to cant towards Cat’s touch. “And now you are.”

“I’m just getting started,” Cat promises, her voice deeper now, throaty in the way of every idle fantasy Kara’s ever had about her. “And if you come so hard you break that table, I won’t be complaining.”

Kara whimpers. Cat responds by stroking her clit softly through the soaked black lace. It’s just on the pleasant side of torture, and Cat knows exactly what effect she’s having.  
“You’ve been so busy saving the city, _darling_ , that you’ve been neglecting your own needs. We come to Metropolis for a romantic weekend celebrating my brilliance, and you get roped into helping with their crises. It hardly seems fair, when we could have been doing this the whole time.”

“This is better,” Kara agrees, her breath coming in short pants as Cat picks up the pace. She grips Cat’s shoulders and pulls her into a hard, reckless kiss. It stops Kara from saying more than she should, from outright begging Cat to take her and not be gentle about it. 

“Better,” Cat agrees. “But even better than that is if we lose these.” She snaps the elastic of Kara’s panties against her skin, making her yelp quietly at the unexpectedness of it. “Finish stripping for me. Show me exactly what we came in here for.”

When Kara stands for a moment to ease the panties down her thighs, Cat pulls her into yet another kiss, this time letting her hands wander to stroke Kara’s hardened nipples through green silk. She’s even more lightheaded as she climbs back onto the desk, not caring that she’s wet enough now to be dripping right onto the glass. 

“Ohhh,” Kara sighs as Cat begins kissing her way up Kara’s thigh. The perennial tease, Cat’s mouth hovers where Kara wants it most, and instead she kisses more roughly back down the other inner thigh. Those more bruising kisses are interspersed with nipping and sucking, a promise of what’s still to come, and Kara’s already grabbing her head in a vain attempt to guide her. “Is this what you wanted, Cat?”

Cat hums against the junction of her thigh and her uh, most private place in response. Kara wants to kick herself for still being unable to use the words, to vocalize it as beautifully as Cat does. The way Cat sometimes draws out of her, dragging her almost to delirium and demanding she list all the dirty things she wants Cat to do to her. Or keep doing to her. 

And at the first sweep of Cat’s tongue over her aching clit, Kara knows this is definitely a keep doing moment. She’ll say anything soon just to get Cat to continue. In fact, a little inspiration might not hurt the process. Vocabulary might not be Kara’s forte, but she does know how to use some words to very good effect.

“Look where we are, baby,” Kara purrs. Cat freezes for a moment at the cutesy name, but is too intent on her task to hesitate for long. When her tongue flickers, Kara shivers. When the flickers give way to some very targeted sucking, Kara almost loses the ability to think. She knows Cat played flute until college, but this is so far beyond anything she can draw out of an instrument. “Who’s the Queen of Metropolis tonight? You can take me anywhere, and no one can stop us.”

“Mmm,” Cat agrees, picking up the pace before dropping back to agonizingly slow licks. 

“Your prestigious award is in your bag. Every paper will have us on the front page again tomorrow. You got your very own, feminist-approved, superhero, and you’re doing her right on the desk of your so-called rival. Does it feel good? You like that I can do give you that, don’t you?”

It’s not just to turn Cat on. Kara genuinely means it. She would give an alarming amount just to make Cat happy. It’s a quest, a mission beyond anything that National City has ever thrown at her. It’s one Kara has never considered failing. She tugs on Cat’s hair when Kara’s clit becomes the center of focus again, and this time it’s clear Cat isn’t in the mood to tease. As tongue-lashings go, it’s perfectly on target and relentless through the wave of Kara’s first orgasm, barely letting up to ease her into a second almost right after.

“God,” Kara sighs, falling back on the desk. It’s barely standing under the strength of her muscles contracting, and she’s pretty sure she should get up before the glass cracks all the way through. She sits, gingerly, and is treated to Cat leaning back in the high-backed chair, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. That she’s wearing a perfectly-tailored tuxedo and pants to match, right down to the stripe down each side, is just the icing on a very delicious cake. Her heels are as blood red as her lipstick was earlier, but that’s long since gone. Instead her face is still glistening, and with Kara’s attention regained, Cat runs a fingertip over her lip and then sucks on it slowly. Kara knows her taste is being savored, and it makes her feel incredibly powerful.

“The talking works,” Cat tells her.

“Good, because I want my turn.” Kara practically pounces on her, sitting on her lap in the chair and pinning her for a slow, sensuous kiss. Tasting herself on someone else’s mouth isn’t something Kara ever really considered until Cat showed her the way, and now it’s something she’s begun to crave. “This is all I could think about when you were up on that stage. The whole room was checking out your ass in these pants.”

“You really are chatty,” Cat muses as Kara skips a hand under Cat’s tuxedo jacket. Under which, naturally, she’s wearing nothing but a satin bra. Kara made one comment about how the whole balconette style was so inviting, like just offering Cat up to Kara’s mouth, and ever since that’s the style Cat’s worn almost every day. Kara likes having that secret influence over a woman who barely bends for gravity, let alone someone else’s preferences. “Let’s put that pretty mouth to use, shall we?”

Kara nods, slipping free and kneeling in front of the chair. She unbuttons Cat’s jacket, exposing the expected black satin, and Cat pops the button at the waist of her pants, wriggling out of them with practiced ease. She kicks them to one side, before placing that heeled foot on Kara’s shoulder. Kara likes the jab of it, they’ve discovered along the way, and never has to worry about breaking the skin. It’s almost enough to distract her a moment longer from the fact that Cat isn’t wearing underwear. And hasn’t been since…

“I slipped them off when I went to prepare my speech,” Cat explains off Kara’s look. “They’ve been in your purse since I came back to the table.”

Kara groans. She is so completely and gloriously doomed.

“Time I return the favor,” she insists, and sets to work on the tender skin of Cat’s calf, turning her head to kiss up to the knee. When she reaches it, Cat scrapes the heel of her Jimmy Choo down Kara’s shoulder blade, pulling her closer in the process. Although she promised her mouth, Kara begins by taking both thumbs, stroking Cat and blushing at how wet she is from getting Kara off. Spreading her with those same thumbs, Kara dips her head and licks long lines, circling Cat’s clit each time she reaches the top. Cat wriggles closer to Kara’s mouth, cursing under her breath. Kara can’t wait for the profanity to get louder, that’s when she knows for sure she’s doing well.

“Fuck,” Cat rewards her a minute or two later. “Jesus, Kara. How do you find the exact pace to drive me mad each time you do that? I… oh. Oh! Yes.” Kara smiles. It’s never the same way twice, sometimes Cat is rough and demanding, practically riding her face right from the start. Other times she can be teased up to the edge for what runs into hours, delicate touches that seem nothing on their own, but that add up to complete bliss and an oversensitized body that trembles in Kara’s arms.

Tonight, Kara settles in to suck on Cat’s clit, alternating it with the crook of two fingers inside her. Circling touches at first, then dragging them almost out before thrusting back to press right on that rough little spot that Kara knows will work almost every time. The syncopated rhythm makes it harder for Cat to anticipate each thrust and press, so it drives her crazy even quicker. Her breathing is getting ragged, and Kara doesn’t want to risk getting caught by dragging things out.

Pulling Cat’s bra down with one hand, Kara pinches a peaked nipple in time with the movement of her other hand, tongue taking the off-beat as she pulls Cat closer and closer to climax. When she comes it’s powerful enough to register even against Kara’s super strength. It would be quite a killer grip on anyone else. When Kara keeps pushing her, even thrusting a little faster, Cat comes harder, gushing over Kara’s hand. 

Well. That doesn’t happen every time. In fact, Cat had once sworn she was one of the women who just couldn’t. Kara’s been a little smug ever since, and tonight only amplifies it.

“We should start thinking about moving,” Kara mumbles, her head resting on Cat’s lap as Cat plays with Kara’s hair, twisting long strands then letting them drop. “You’ve officially claimed your victory.”

“Hey, I still have plans for the award,” Cat warns. “Though admittedly that might go more smoothly at the hotel. I have… accessories.”

Kara swallows, hard. 

“Okay,” she has incentive now after all. She’s getting to her feet when her super hearing starts to tingle. She’s become so adept at turning all those senses down to not get overwhelmed by sex with Cat that it’s weird for it to suddenly kick back in. The voice she recognizes, and oh God he’s closer than she can do much about. Cat’s pants are-

“I left it in here, Lois,” Clark insists, opening the door. He takes one look at his mortified cousin, her smug girlfriend, and the fact that Kara is clearly about to fly them out of a closed window in a panic, before closing the door again. “Actually, it was in the apartment. I just remembered.”

Lois isn’t happy about being dragged off track it seems, but Kara shuts her hearing down as much as she can. 

“Oops?” Cat ventures after a long, awkward silence. “Still, it’ll make Thanksgiving more fun.”

“Let’s go,” Kara sighs. “I can’t believe I put up with you.”

“Well I can’t believe I’m in love with a-”

“I’m sorry, you’re what now?”

“What I meant to say was-”

“You love me?” Kara squeaks. “I have been trying not to say it out loud for so long in case I scared you! And you’re in love with me?”

Cat pinches the bridge of her nose and huffs quietly. “Pass me my pants? And I suppose that technically, yes, I love you. I just expected you to pick up on that by now.”

“You looooooove me,” Kara can’t resist teasing. “You want to kiss meeeeee, you want to hug meeeee.”

“I want,” Cat corrects. “To take you back to our suite and fuck you seven ways from Sunday on every surface imaginable. But you feel free to hang around here and mock me.”

“Okay, we are flying back,” Kara decides, gathering up their things. “Hold on tight?”

“When do I not?”

From the small balcony outside Lois’s office, they take off together, into the Metropolis night.


End file.
